Vorlage:Meldungen 2013/05
31. Mai 2013 *"Wiedergeburt des Mammuts": Klon des Urzeit-Elefanten möglich? - 31.05.2013. *No elephant pregnancy at the zoo - 31.05.2013. *Animal Heros: Ningnong The Elephant - 31.05.2013. *Sullia: Man arrested with elephant tusks worth Rs 66 lac - 31.05.2013. *Speeding train kills four elephants in India - 31.05.2013. *Lord’s Resistance Army and Elephant Poaching - 31.05.2013. *Essentials: Polo players saving street elephants - 31.05.2013. 30. Mai 2013 *Connecting kids through elephants: innovative zoo program links children in the UK and India - 30.05.2013. *Manny Mvula: Fight for elephant justice - 30.05.2013. *Elephant exhibit may close at Seattle zoo - 30.05.2013. *Woodland Park Zoo could close elephant exhibit - 30.05.2013. *Villagers abandon homes for Elephant highway - 30.05.2013. *Mammut-Überreste mit Gewebe und Blut entdeckt - 30.05.2013. *Thailand: Stosszähne von Elefanten abgeschnitten - 30.05.2013. *Elefanten: Das Töten muss ein Ende haben - 30.05.2013. *Pittburgh Zoo: Family film on elephant births - 30.05.2013. 29. Mai 2013 *Preventing an Elephant Eden from Becoming Paradise Lost (Op-Ed) - 29.05.2013. *National Elephant Center now open in Fellsmere - 29.05.2013. *Kenya getting tough on poachers: increases fines by 2,500% and jail time by 700% - 29.05.2013. *UN Seeks to Stop Illegal Elephant Poaching - 29.05.2013. 28. Mai 2013 *Niabi Zoo could replace aging elephants - 28.05.2013. *Hitze wirft selbst Elefanten um - 28.05.2013. 27. Mai 2013 *Braunsbedra: Der ausgestorbene Alt-Elefant kehrt als Modell zurück - 27.05.2013. *Escaped circus elephant rams Swedish home - 27.05.2013. *Initiative launched in London to save Indian elephant - 27.05.2013. *Thai elephant gets tusks cut after killing visitor - 27.05.2013. *Elephant stomps wife to death, gores husband in leg - 27.05.2013. *Kenya: Victim of Voi Elephant Attack Pleads for Help - 27.05.2013. 26. Mai 2013 *Ur-Elefant kehrt an seinen Fundort zurück - 26.05.2013. *Elephant runs amok - 26.05.2013. *Odisha: Elephant calf carcass found - 26.05.2013. 25. Mai 2013 *NM businessman accused of selling elephant tusks - 25.05.2013. *Elephant move must wait until fall: Defence officials - 25.05.2013. *24 hospitalized after Elephant goes on the rampage in Muthiyangana - 25.05.2013. 24. Mai 2013 *First residents arrive at National Elephant Center in Fellsmere - 24.05.2013. *Wilderer töten Elefanten mit Waffen aus Libyen - 24.05.2013. *Zoo Osnabrück begrüßt zwei neue Elefanten - 24.05.2013. *Elephant falls sick in severe heat - 24.05.2013. *Rescued male elephant released back into wild - 24.05.2013. 23. Mai 2013 *Swedish zoo celebrates rare elephant birth - 23.05.2013. 22. Mai 2013 *Elefanten im Zoo von Lyon werden nicht eingeschläfert - 22.05.2013. *National Zoo welcomes Bozie the elephant - 22.05.2013. 21. Mai 2013 *Dubai: 259 Elefanten-Stoßzähne beschlagnahmt - 21.05.2013. *Charles und William gegen den Abschuss von Elefanten - 21.05.2013. 20. Mai 2013 *46 Km electric fence to prevent elephant encroachment - 20.05.2013. 19. Mai 2013 *6 children injured after elephant goes on rampage in Kandana - 19.05.2013. 18. Mai 2013 *In Defense of Animals alleges mistreatment of circus elephants coming to Phillipsburg Mall - 18.05.2013. 17. Mai 2013 *Elephant ivory tusk smuggling through Dubai to be stopped - 17.05.2013. *Eight countries submit action plans to combat illegal trade in elephant ivory – UN - 17.05.2013. *N.C. Zoo is trying for a baby elephant - 17.05.2013. *Andrew getting on his bike to help the elephant orphans - 17.05.2013. 16. Mai 2013 *Die geheimnisvolle Sprache der Elefanten - 16.05.2013. *Elefanten laufen frei umher: Amt schreitet ein - 16.05.2013. *African leaders must emulate Chinese celebrities to save elephants - 16.05.2013. *Rescuers track down injured wild elephant - 16.05.2013. *Baby elephant born at Sanbona - 16.05.2013. 15. Mai 2013 *Zoo Wuppertal: Elefant Moyo macht seinen ersten Ausflug - 15.05.2013. *Wuppertaler Zoo präsentiert Elefantenbaby - 15.05.2013. *Der „Circus Afrika“ könnte in Potsdam zum letzten Mal die Zelte aufschlagen: Der Familienbetrieb steht vor dem finanziellen Aus - 15.05.2013. *Summer weather could delay Toronto Zoo elephant transfer - 15.05.2013. *Dak Lak: Trapped elephant rescued - 15.05.2013. *Elephant captured, taken to Achencoil forest - 15.05.2013. 14. Mai 2013 *Elephant expert from David Attenborough's Africa charged over ivory smuggling - 14.05.2013. *Zimbabwe: Elephant Tramples Suspected Poacher To Death - 14.05.2013. 13. Mai 2013 *Zoo Wuppertal: Nachwuchs bei den Elefanten: Moyo ist da - 13.05.2013. *Die Hitze: Elefant zerquetscht Wärter in Thailand - 13.05.2013. *Get Ready For Elephant Open House At Houston Zoo! - 13.05.2013. *Chaos and Confusion Following Elephant Poaching in a Central African World Heritage Site - 13.05.2013. 11. Mai 2013 *Kenia: Wo die Wilderer nun die Elefanten schützen - 11.05.2013. *Zentralafrikanische Republik: Wilderer richten Gemetzel unter Elefanten an - 11.05.2013. 10. Mai 2013 *WWF meldet Elefantengemetzel in Weltnaturerbe - 10.05.2013. *Elephant trekking to a waterfall - 10.05.2013. 9. Mai 2013 *Zoo Dallas: Elefanten, Giraffen und Zebras - das ist ja allerhand! - 09.05.2013. *Norderstedt: Gequälter Elefant aus Zirkus Las Vegas befreit - 09.05.2013. *Polizei beschlagnahmt Tiger, Löwen, Elefanten - 09.05.2013. *Pink elephant on parade: Rare albino spotted among herd in Thailand national park - 09.05.2013. *Fears of forest elephant slaughter in Central Africa - 09.05.2013. *Chinese star calls on Asia to help end elephant slaughter - 09.05.2013. *Wild elephant found trapped in Vietnam’s Central Highlands - 09.05.2013. *Thousands of elephants massacred to decorate the rich’s houses - 09.05.2013. 8. Mai 2013 *Nach PETA-Anzeigen: Elefant aus Zirkus Las Vegas in Norderstedt beschlagnahmt - 08.05.2013. *Zirkus Krone kommt mit Elefanten und weißem Löwen - 08.05.2013. *Armed Poachers Reportedly Raid African Elephant Sanctuary - 08.05.2013. *Baby elephant rescued from ditch in India – video - 08.05.2013. 7. Mai 2013 *EU erleichtert Import von Elefanten, Nashörnern und Giraffen - 07.05.2013. *Einschläferung der Lyoner Elefanten «unangemessen und übertrieben» - 07.05.2013. *Sri Lanka: Mischievous elephant scares tourists - 07.05.2013. *Furious elephant 'seeks revenge' on bus driver after his mahout is killed in collision - 07.05.2013. 6. Mai 2013 *Hellabrunner Elefant wird zwei Jahre alt - 06.05.2013. 5. Mai 2013 *Air ambulance lands in elephant enclosure at zoo - 05.05.2013. *Thailand: Elephant slaughter: The gangs get bold - 05.05.2013. *Got your trunks on? - 05.05.2013. *Elephant calf found dead in Bankura - 05.05.2013. 4. Mai 2013 *Thailands Behörden gehen Hinweisen auf weißen Elefanten nach - 04.05.2013. *Leichter Stahl für die Elefanten - 04.05.2013. *Angeblich weisser Elefant in Thailand gesichtet - 04.05.2013. *White elephant caught on camera in Phetchaburi - 04.05.2013. *Thailand: Authorities found possible albino elephant - 04.05.2013. *Manila: Palace tosses elephant woes to DA - 04.05.2013. 3. Mai 2013 *BR’s elephant packing its trunk for trek to Washington, D.C. - 03.05.2013. *No Ethical Way to Keep Elephants in Captivity - 03.05.2013. *Breaking News: Bozie the Elephant to Join National Zoo - 03.05.2013. *Tierpark Hagenbeck: "Elefantenkönig" Gajendra ab jetzt im Freigehege - 03.05.2013. *Baby elephant enjoys the spring sunshine - 03.05.2013. *3 elephant deaths every 2 months in state last year - 03.05.2013. *Kruger elephants 'manageable' - 03.05.2013. *Thula Thula launch elephant contraception - 03.05.2013. *Manila: For elephant’s sake, Pamela wants date with Noy - 03.05.2013. 2. Mai 2013 *Umzug im Opel-Zoo: Elefanten im neuen Zuhause - 02.05.2013. *Elefanten-Bulle Gajendra entdeckt seine neue Heimat - 02.05.2013. *Sri Lanka: Video: Rogue elephant captured - 02.05.2013. *Nats Fans Can Vote to Name a Baby Elephant ‘Harper’ at St. Louis Zoo - 02.05.2013. *20 Poachers Arrested, But Elephant Slaughter Goes On - 02.05.2013. 1. Mai 2013 *Cincinnati zoo celebrates elephant's 40th birthday - 01.05.2013.